Summer Love
by Semiblonde
Summary: Shonen ai: Lee x Gaara. One Shot. Lee ponders on the night he shared with Gaara. Gaara desides to join Lee in his morning swim. Summer Theme. There's no real plot. Contest entry on Deviantart...


The soft midnight breeze wisped through Lee's open window, the full moon shining brightly overhead. He stared up at the stars, unable to ease the feelings that danced inside of him. He let out a soft sigh as he dragged his finger through the small pile of sand left on his desk. It had been almost magical, something out of a fairytale; he couldn't shake the intensely warm afterglow that he had experienced. However, despite the magic of the summer's first full moon, his thoughts wouldn't settle and his feelings set him in a daze. He closed his eyes and pictured the soft, pale skin of the redhead. Lee had expected a rough touch when their bodies meshed together under the summer moonlight. It was the prince of the sand, Gaara, and Lee never had expected the touch of his skin to be as smooth as the morning dew on a flower's petal in spring. He set his head against his arm on the desk while he pinched the sand between his fingers and let the grains fall slowly. He couldn't stop thinking about the blue green eyes that glowed like incandescent gems in the bright moonlight. He craved the feeling of Gaara's arms around him, embracing him, claiming him. Lee took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, a smile crossed his face and a blush rose to his cheeks. It was embarrassing, he had to admit, that he felt the way he did. He felt like a bride on her wedding night, and though it scared him at first, he was growing rather fond of that dreamy feeling. Lee closed his eyes and finally relaxed, letting his thoughts fade into a daydream. He imagined the sand ninja hovering above him, a simple smirk on his face as he pinned Lee's slender figure against the floor mat. Soon, his racing thoughts and dazing feelings settled down for the night as he was finally able to drift into a peaceful dream world.

The summer sun rose over the horizon as the sky lit up with shades of pink, blue, and yellow. Gaara stood casually on the branch of the tree, arms folded across his chest. He gazed quietly at the sunrise as the warm rays of light touched his pale skin, causing him to glow, almost as if he were a guardian angel watching over his companion. He still couldn't understand his actions of the previous night when he had held the young, thin leaf ninja in his arms as they had enjoyed a beautiful, passionate embrace under the midnight sky. The events that took place only a few hours before clouded his thoughts as he settled down on the branch for an early morning catnap. This feeling, it was so foreign to him, so strange. He wasn't sure, at first, whether to welcome it or reject it. Warmth engulfed his inner being that set his cold heart ablaze. He knew it was the fault of the one called Rock Lee; the one that, a few months earlier, he was ready to kill in a second. He stared at the sunrise and soaked in the first light of the new day. He suddenly felt more alone than ever, and for the first time, it actually bothered him. He cursed Lee for making him feel this way, he hated the thought of feeling vulnerable again. He held his head in his hands and sighed in frustration. He knew he couldn't stay away from the other boy for very long.

Before long it was morning, the sun crept through Lee's window and pressed on his eyelids, urging the young Leaf nin awake. Lee stretched and yawned, his body felt sore. He smiled lazily, realizing he'd fallen asleep at his desk and his body was feeling the after affects of the awkward sleeping position. He stood up and stretched his muscles, leaning from side to side. Lee smiled brightly as he looked outside. It was sunny and the air smelled like the late spring blossoms. Despite his sore muscles he was determined to make his daily swim at the lake. He threw on his swim shorts and a shirt and sprinted off to the Konoha lake.

The warm summer sunlight nipped at the pale arms of the sand nin. Why he was so pale, he never thought to question, but to anyone else, it was a mystery for someone from the sand to be almost as pale as ivory. He sighed as he looked up at the singing bids that nested above him. He used to despise all things that showed any forms of happiness, or any form of emotion at that. However, since his fight with Naruto, things turned upside down and he was becoming more accustomed to the singing birds that greeted each day. Gaara's keen hearing picked up on the nearby splashing of water. He decided to find out what it was and jumped off the branch and onto the soft grass beneath him. He casually set off towards the lake.

Lee smiled in determination. "200 laps around the lake or I'll have to hold my breath for a minute and a half." He dove in and began swimming as fast as he could. "1...2...3" He counted each lap he circled around the lake. Once he hit lap 198, however, a certain redhead interrupted him. "Lee-kun, what the hell are you doing?" he asked casually.  
Lee snapped out of his concentration as his head skipped a beat, "What's it look like I'm doing"  
Gaara smirked and threw off his gourd, and his shirt. Then he slipped out of his pants, standing in his boxers. The summer sunlight glistened off of Lee's hair, making it looks like sparkling onyx. He dove in next to the Leaf nin and made a big splash. Holding his breath, he managed to swim under Lee and grab his foot playfully, dragging him under the water. Lee gasped for a breath as he felt himself being pulled underwater. Gaara groped up Lee's body to find the slender shoulder that he enjoyed so much. With a swift flow, he pressed his lips to Lee's and wrapped his arms around the thin body. After a moment, they both returned to the surface. "Well, I guess that serves my breath holding for a minute and a half..." Lee blushed and he captured Gaara's lips in another passionate, needy kiss.  
Gaara smirked inwardly as he kicked his feet to stay afloat, softly nudging Lee's feet as he did the same. Lee buried his tongue into Gaara's mouth as he suddenly found a new type of determination. Gaara relaxed slightly, giving way to Lee's forcefulness. He never was one to be submissive, but today, for once he felt like letting his guard down and relish in the warmth of another. The cool water splashed around them as their passionate kissing turned into a fiery mesh of suggestive movements.

Lee tried his hardest to keep them from sinking underwater. His head throbbed from the lack of oxygen and he felt dizzy, but he was so caught up in the feeling of Gaara's mouth on his tongue that he didn't care. He caressed the damp red hair of his newly proclaimed lover and forcefully attacked the other nin's tongue. He enjoyed the moment of dominance, but alas, it was short lived. Gaara took back his ground and dominated over Lee, forcing his tongue back into the gentle mouth of the leaf nin. He was finding it difficult to keep float so he push Lee back towards the dock, all the while being entangled in needy kisses filled with fiery passion.

Gaara set Lee up on the dock, breaking their kiss for a moment, so he could climb up with hi. As son as he was out of the water, long, thin arms pulled him down. Gaara smiled down at Lee and licked his nose. "Don't be too needy, now." he whispered teasingly. Lee blushed as he felt a little buzz of excitement rush through his body. Gaara leaned down and nibbled on the thin shoulders of the deep brown eyed Lee. Lee sighed softly into Gaara's hair as his hands smoothed over Lee's sides. Lee shivered under the touch and grabbed a handful of Gaara's hair and tugged up lightly. Gaara lifted his head; deep brown eyes met his soft blue ones. "I...really love you." Lee whispered shyly as a blush rose to his cheeks. Gaara smiled, how could he release his wild animalistic passions on something that cute? Lee had that way of turning a fiery passionate moment into a soft fluffy one. He let out a chuckle.  
"Baka." Gaara whispered back and he flopped down neck to the boy. He'd express his feelings in actions, not words, but for now, his actions wouldn't be as aggressive and possessive as they had been the night before. No, right now, they'd be soft and warm, just like the summer sunrays. He poked his lover's side, causing him to squeak. He smiled softly and cuddled up to Lee, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "me too."

The End... haha I got you for a minute there didn't I:D well... sorry I dont' write lemons at least, not good lemons... plus I'm just not ready for writing lemons yet... you know... funny thing... I'm old enough, but still not ready, ne? funny xD! I'm just not THAT Hentai... yet XP! 


End file.
